To Audrey, with Love
by Justin Bonesteel
Summary: Ted and Audrey decide to give each other something for their Valentine's Day. While initially unsure what gifts to give to the other person, the couple ultimately realize that their best Valentine's gifts are each other.


In Thneedville, it was the first day of February. Valentine's Day was less than two weeks away, and Audrey was eagerly anticipating the most romantic holiday of the year. She had been in a relationship with her boyfriend, Ted Wiggins, ever since he started planting Truffula trees to accomplish her lifelong dream of seeing a real tree, so she wanted to celebrate the day with him. Audrey wanted to give Ted a gift for Valentine's Day, and she was also secretly hoping that we would do the same thing.

As a matter of fact, Ted was indeed thinking about the arrival of Valentine's Day and wondering what kind of gift would be appropriate to give Audrey. He wanted to make it special for her.

So his first set of actions was to talk to his mother and grandmother for advice on potential ideas on what to give Audrey.

"Ted, you know Audrey pretty well, and I'm sure she'll love anything you get her as long as it's something that shows your affection for her." Mrs. Wiggins said when her son first came to her.

"But Audrey is the first and only girl I've ever cared about, especially when it comes to dating." Ted responded.

"Don't over think it." Grammy Norma responded. "Just go with your instincts. You seem to have good instincts when it comes to doing what's right, even with Audrey."

"Believe me, Audrey loves all the romantic type things that boys give to girls that they love." Ted's mother agreed.

"Well, I'd like to go with that. Now Audrey loves trees, I know, but she'd be expecting something like that. I'm thinking that I'd like to surprise her, maybe with something unique, or different from the typical gifts."

"Then how about you make her something? I mean, if you make her something for her rather than buying it, it may be a genuine surprise for her."

"I can't make anything too fancy, though. You sure Audrey would love whatever I gave or even made for her?"

"I know so, hon. She really doesn't care about expensive gifts. She'll love anything you give her."

* * *

Talking to his mother and grandmother had given Ted a great idea of a unique present to give Audrey. Although he knew how much she loved trees, he decided to buy her some roses instead as a sweet gesture for the holiday. As for his great idea, Ted decided that, to show Audrey how much she cared for her, to make a large Valentine's Day card for her; one that he would paint and decorate himself. At first, he thought it was too predictable and original, but he realized it was something which he could surprise her, Ted decided to go with this idea.

When Valentine's Day came, Ted began working on his gift late that morning. He had wanted to do it outside because he would be using paints and knew that it (and he) might get messy as he worked. Luckily, it was a nice day outside, so there was no pending bad weather to interfere.

Simultaneously, while Ted was hard at work painting and putting his card, which was just a large sheet of paper, together, Audrey was hard at work in her house's kitchen. Following a recipe her parents had provided for her, Audrey was making heart-shaped cookies and a cake to give to Ted as a Valentine's Day gift.

Like Ted, Audrey wanted to show her affection for Ted on Valentine's Day, but was at a loss at what to give him. Even though they had been a couple for a few months now, Audrey didn't know every one of Ted's likes and dislikes.

So Audrey decided to stick with what she knew best as a typical, desirable treat for Valentine's Day.

As could be expected, while the couple was separately working on their own individual gifts to the other person, they were also making quite a mess, with paint getting all over Ted and food mix getting all over Audrey.

But neither of them let the messes they were making deter them from their work. In fact, despite getting dirty, they were enjoying themselves as they worked.

* * *

Ted had finally completed his card for Audrey mere minutes before Audrey finished baking the food she intended to give to her boyfriend. Ted got on his mono-scooter and drove to Audrey's house as he carried the card. Upon arriving, he used blank papers to cover up the card and the three roses he also had for Audrey as he walked up to her door and rung the doorbell.

"Hi, Ted." Audrey said cheerfully once she answered the door and was now standing in front of him.

"Hi, Audrey." Ted answered as he entered the house.

Ted put the gifts he brought down on the coffee table in the living room. Then, as they sat on the couch, Audrey threw her arms around Ted's neck. The force of what she caused to instinctively grab her as Ted landed on his back. They immediately started laughing started laughing after he landed. Audrey then planted her lips on those of Ted's and gave him a big kiss. While he was briefly surprised at her fast move, Ted smiled as he reciprocated the kiss.

After the pulled away, the couple finally took the time to see how messy they were from the work they had done.

"You've got paint on your face, clothes, hands and arms, Ted."

"And I see you've gotten food mix all over you, Audrey." Ted smiled suspiciously. "Did you cook or bake something as your gift to me?"

"Awww," Audrey groaned. "I forgot to clean up, and I wanted to surprise you. Well, you already guessed it. They're in the kitchen." Ted goes into the kitchen with Audrey following him and sees the cake and cookies, which are all shaped like hearts and in food containers. "Happy Valentine's Day." she added.

"Ooh, these look good! Thanks, Audrey." he said.

"So since you have paint on you," Audrey started. "What's your gift for me? Is it in the living room?"

Ted chuckled. "Close your eyes, and I'll show you." So Audrey did. And before Ted could uncover the card, he checked back at Audrey. "And no peeking." he said sternly, though he smiled as he did.

Looking at Audrey while he uncovered the card for her at the same time, Ted finally said, "Okay, open them."

Audrey did, and she gasped when she did. What she saw before her was a large sheet of paper with "Audrey" painted across it in red and pink, complete with hearts of the same colors.

Noticing her look at the card, Ted added, "I got you these too," and he presented her with the three roses.

Audrey gasped again and took them. "Ted, the roses and this card are beautiful. Thank you!" She wraps her arms around Ted's neck and pulled him in for another kiss. Ted reciprocated the kiss and wraps his arms around her waist.

"You're welcome, Audrey." Ted replied after they finished kissing.

"I wasn't sure what to get you for Valentine's Day because I can't buy anything so fancy, which I thought you would want, but I still wanted to surprise you..."

"Ted, it's okay." Audrey piped up. "I don't care about fancy or luxurious items. Anything ordinary like chocolates or flowers are absolutely fine by me." After a short pause, she continued, "And I didn't know what to get you either. I just thought maybe you might like to try my favorite heart-shaped cake and cookies with pink frosting."

To show his gratitude, Ted popped one of the cookies in his mouth. "Mmm! These are good."

"I knew you'd like them. I even made them myself."

"Here, you can have one too," Ted said as he put a cookie in Audrey's mouth. After the exchanged a few more of the cookies and ate slices of the cake, the two stood up and looked at each other to regard their messy states.

"Uh, I think we should wash off and change clothes." Audrey sad awkwardly.

"Okay." Ted also said awkwardly. "You can go first."

"Before you do, one more thing."

"What's that?"

Audrey put her frost-covered hands on Ted's face and met his lips with hers once more. Ted willingly returned the kiss as he placed his paint-covered hands on Audrey's face. When they finished, they smiled lovingly at one another.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ted." Audrey said.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Audrey." Ted replied.

* * *

**This is a Valentine's Day story. I know Valentine's Day was four days ago and I planned to upload this on that day, but I've been busy with work these past weeks. Last month, I only had one day off. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this and please review.**

**Thank you, and I'll be back on FanFiction ASAP!**


End file.
